The present invention relates generally to an interactive audio video learning system, and more particularly to an interactive learning system that stores analog and digital information on a videotape.
In homes, industry, and educational institutions throughout the world, there is a continuous need to learn information and to provide training on a multitude of topics. A traditional educational format is that of a teacher lecturing from his a pulpit with students taking notes of the information presented. While this approach is adequate, the student's interaction is limited.
Another learning approach is to view video tapes to acquire the course information. This approach even more severely limits the student's ability to interact with the lesson presented. Further, a student cannot further explore those topics which he finds difficult, or skip those sections he already knows adequately without manually rewinding and fast forwarding a tape, if the information is contained on the tape. After a lesson is presented on videotape, many instructors ask that the student answers questions relating to the topic presented on the tape. This testing technique is after the fact and provides no feedback to students while they are learning the information. Further, videotape presentations do not permit the student to interact with the tape and, accordingly, the student may frequently become bored and lose interest.
What is desired is a videotape presentation system and method that allows a student to interact with the video segments on the videotape. Such a system would increase a student's ability to retain the information presented and allow a course to be more specifically tailored for a particular student depending on the student's particular needs.